1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle driving controller and particularly relates to a vehicle driving controller for controlling the operation of a vehicle matching with a driver's will or intention.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional known vehicle driving controller is described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 6-324138.
This conventional vehicle driving controller judges which road kinds of a highway, a winding road and a rough road a self-vehicle is driven on from an absolute position of the self-vehicle given by a GPS (Global Positioning System) receiver and map information.
The vehicle driving controller performs various kinds of vehicle controls in 4WD (four wheels driving) system, 4WS (four wheels steering), suspension, etc. by reflecting the results of this judgment.
However, this conventional vehicle driving controller is merely constructed so as to detect a kind of a road around the vehicle, more generally, a drive environment around the vehicle to reflect this detected drive environment in various vehicle controls.
Namely, in such a controller, the driver's intention is not estimated at all and a uniform control is simply generally performed with respect to all drivers.
Therefore, there is a case in which such a uniform control does not match with the driver's intention sufficiently and a sense of incompatibility is given to the driver.